


【多作品｜莫特三兄弟AU｜多CP】美好早晨

by blonly801



Series: Mothe三兄弟現代AU [3]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Out of Character, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊S家Mothe三兄弟現代AU設定（噗浪： https://www.plurk.com/p/n3bfsk ／ Lofter： http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_12d215fd1）＊內涵作品：法札、法亞瑟，RPS有＊內涵CP：米Flo、莫薩、高亞＊OOC超級注意





	【多作品｜莫特三兄弟AU｜多CP】美好早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 腦中滿是三對CP互動的畫面...  
> 然後就寫出這種混了一堆CP的雷文  
> 還越寫越OOC，我已經隨便了
> 
> 私設收在文末

  
  
  


　　很久沒有像這樣悠閒、清靜的上午時光了。

　　難得的放假日，誰都不需要因為工作而犧牲與家人相處的美好時光，莫特家的三兄弟與其戀人一同準備早餐，打算把這美好的早晨獻給所愛的人。

  
  


　　正在廚房裡忙碌的是有著義大利美食家血統的Mikele，他拿著鍋鏟翻動著平底鍋內被油煎的滋滋作響的培根及炒蛋，將被煎得恰到好處的食物依照每個人需要的分量盛到盤子裡。一旁被他抓進來幫忙的弟弟——沃爾夫岡正忙著幫食物加上不必要的擺盤及裝飾，他大膽地把培根切割成五線譜的形狀並用番茄醬在上頭點上一首當期末作業的小夜曲，沒人能懂他做這件事的意義在哪裡。

　　「沃菲不要浪費食物！」Mikele端著生菜沙拉經過弟弟身旁時，冷不防地從他亂糟糟的金髮上狠狠的拍下去，沃爾夫岡被這麼一干擾，一大坨番茄醬直接從罐子裡噴出來，毀了他花了15分鐘的作品。

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊——！」沃爾夫岡對著他的盤子發出淒厲的慘叫，一旁進來幫忙端東西的安東尼奧連看都不看一眼的走了過去，完全沒有要安慰他那正在哀號的幼稚學生兼戀人，反而還落井下石道：「沃爾夫岡，那盤你必須得吃完，誰讓你玩食物的。」

 

　　客廳裡，昨晚剛從機場回來的Florent依然十分疲倦，他再度受邀去亞洲舉辦演唱會但卻沒辦法帶上Mikele，畢竟他在法國還有自己的工作要忙。還沒從時差中調適過來的法國人懶洋洋的癱在沙發上眼神渙散的打著盹兒，無論亞瑟或是安東尼奧怎麼勸都不願回房間睡覺。

　　「我可憐的小熊，你一定累壞了，你真該繼續睡下去。」一把手上的東西放定，Mikele馬上窩到Florent身旁的位置把他連眼睛都張不開的愛人抱到大腿上，心疼的把整個人摟進懷裡，親親小嘴、揉揉肚子、全身上下都摸了一遍，惹得Florent癢的咯咯笑。

　　「難得大家都放假，我就這麼睡著豈不是太可惜！」Florent靠著戀人的肩膀懶洋洋地說，就著Mikele端過來的杯子喝了幾口熱牛奶後又吃了一些對方送到嘴邊的烤土司，完美呈現什麼叫做茶來伸手飯來張口，整個人彷彿一隻被細心眷養的小熊，完全被Mikele捧在手心上寵著，明明兩人才一個禮拜沒見面。

　　「的確是很難得有這樣的日子，不過下週大學期末考，我又有的忙了。」安東尼奧靜靜地坐在單人坐的沙發上，姿態優雅地啜飲著加了三包糖的熱可可，撇除有一個金髮青年正端著盤子趴在他的膝蓋上打擾他的安寧之外，這一切都非常美好，「沃爾夫岡，旁邊還有空的位置。」

　　「Oui?」沃爾夫岡原本還在專心撥弄盤子裡過量的番茄醬及細到不行的培根絲，一聽到老師提到他的名字馬上放下手中的盤子抬起頭用無辜的棕色雙眼盯著安東尼奧想了一會兒後，總是精神過剩的他立刻從地上跳起來硬是擠進單人沙發所剩不多的位置裡，毫不在乎禮貌的用力抱住他年長的戀人，「老師您說什麼呢？您坐哪我就在哪，而且誰叫您不坐多人位，明明亞瑟只有一個人，不需要這麼大的位置！」

　　話題突然被扯到認真吃早餐的亞瑟身上，所有人的目光瞬間集中到這位在坐唯一單身的人上頭，亞瑟一臉無奈地抬起頭原本打算說些什麼，坐在他左手邊一直癱在Mikele身上的Florent突然如生龍活虎般撲過來抱著自家幼弟用像是哄小孩的語氣說：「亞瑟乖乖！亞瑟不哭！單身也有單身的好處，才不會明明隔天要早起，晚上還被人壓在床上……」不等Florent把這句糟糕的私人夜晚情趣說出來，Mikele馬上把戀人扯回懷裡用嘴堵住對方的唇，強制中斷這個話題。

　　「Flow你是要刺激亞瑟嗎？少說這種話題吧。」安東尼奧皺著眉頭看著幾乎已經糾纏在一起的兄長及其男友，他有時還真是受不了他們毫不顧忌旁人感受的親密舉動，也不想想亞瑟才剛結束上一段感情一個多月。

　　大學教授搖搖頭後把手中甜膩的飲品一飲而盡，正要嚥下時身旁一度被他遺忘的小男友突然扣住他的頭強硬的吻了上去，把安東尼奧口中的熱可可奪過來後全數吞下，沃爾夫岡放肆地啃咬對方的薄唇一番後才放開戀人，在他敏感的耳邊思磨著低聲說道：「看他們這樣我也好想吻老師您呢！老師跟熱可可一樣……太甜太美味了。再讓我多嚐兩口好不好？」

　　「沃菲……」被挑弄到渾身顫抖的安東尼奧忍不住回擁著沃爾夫岡，連平時只在兩人獨處時才會用的暱稱都不小心脫口而出，他手中的杯子被沃爾夫岡取走後擺到一旁的茶几上，接著剛才還在教訓人的老師就跟他的學生忘我擁吻在一塊兒，也加入不顧亞瑟心情感受的行列。

 

　　看著左右兩對情侶又像往常一樣不管時間或是地點的你儂我儂，亞瑟終於忍不住放下盤子嘆口氣道：「容我說一句，我現在不是單身了，所以你們……」話才說到一半，聽到關鍵字的四人突然全部停下動作扭頭看向亞瑟，4個人8顆眼睛同時盯著瞧讓亞瑟忍不住打了個冷顫。

　　「不是單身？跟那個女生復合了嗎？亞瑟不要這樣對自己！你值得更好的人！」Florent一把推開Mikele後激動的抓著亞瑟的手臂不停搖晃，腦中一瞬間閃過亞瑟跪在地上苦苦哀求女方與他復合，最後妥協當人家第三者的悲慘畫面，莫特家的男人不可以過的這麼委屈！

　　「新的交往對象嗎？難道又是同公司的人？辦公室戀情還不夠你受嗎？」安東尼奧把煩人的沃爾夫岡的頭撥到一旁後擺出平常在教訓學生的架式，語重心長的向弟弟勸說道：「你要好好想清楚，真的想找個人陪的話我們學校也有不少好女孩可以介紹給你認識，偶爾要聽哥哥的話！」

　　亞瑟一句話都還沒說完，兩位兄長已經毫無根據的講了一長串亂七八糟的妄想發言，他揉著眉頭有些無奈的放大音量說道：「雖然是同事但不是跟桂妮薇亞複合啦！他人還不錯，對我很好……太好了……」

　　這時已經被安東尼奧丟到沙發外頭的沃爾夫岡也跑來亞瑟身旁湊熱鬧，他把自己擠進亞瑟身旁的空位後搭在對方肩膀上促狹地說：「喔？我有聽錯嗎？你說的是『他』，不是『她』！難不成亞瑟你？嗯？」

　　現場的兩位兄長在聽到沃爾夫岡說出這句話時，同時捂著嘴倒抽了一口氣，安東尼奧還很激動的站了起來，Florent再度撲到弟弟身上，安東尼奧則跑過來握住亞瑟的手，兩人異口同聲的說：「是高文嗎？」

　　亞瑟毫不猶豫的被自己來不及吞下的口水嗆到咳嗽不止，他藏不住臉上震驚的表情不可置信的說：「為什麼你們都知道？有這麼明顯嗎？！」

　　一直被Florent當椅墊坐卻沒怎麼說話的Mikele突然幽幽地開口：「你一天到晚跟他出去吃飯、他每天跟你噓寒問暖，還快變成你的專屬司機長達一個多月，我就在想你什麼時候才要發現這件事。」年長的義大利人忍不住想起當初追求Florent時的慘況，各種明示暗示只差沒壓著人大吼著我愛你，但Florent還一度以為Mikele喜歡別的女生甚至心碎的哭了一晚，哭到嗓子都啞了。

　　「我、我有發現啦！只是我原本就不是同志，我要想一下啊……」亞瑟紅著臉小聲嘀咕著，他怎麼會知道自己也有被掰彎的一天，更沒想到是共事很久同事兼好友，仔細一想，高文到底是什麼時候開始用不同的眼神看自己的，改天一定要好好問他。

　　沃爾夫岡見亞瑟不發一語的開始低頭沉思，突然咧開嘴用手擺出一個下流的手勢毫不掩飾的大聲說道：「哎呀！你該不會也是被吃乾抹淨才反應過來吧？跟安東老師一樣，遲鈍的可愛嘻嘻——啊！老師您打我！」突然被掀底的安東尼奧氣急敗壞的又往金髮學生的腦袋賞了一巴掌後，頭也不回地轉身上樓回房間，發現玩過頭的沃爾夫岡也趕緊拔腿追了上去，在「蹦蹦蹦」的敲門聲、一些聽不清的求饒聲跟再度關上門的聲音後，沃爾夫岡才垂頭喪氣的翹著嘴走下樓來。

　　「老師不原諒我……除非我去幫他買限量的巧克力熔岩蛋糕跟水果塔，不然我一個月不能進他房間……」沃爾夫岡唉聲嘆氣的穿上外套、背上側背包順便算了一下自己到底還剩多少錢，接著向客廳的眾人揮揮手後無精打采的飄出家門，「Flow掰掰，大哥掰掰，亞瑟掰掰，下次帶高文來玩喔。我要為愛排隊了。」

  
  
  


　　室內短暫的安靜一會兒，終於把殘存的體力全數燃燒殆盡的Florent打了一個大大的哈欠後，趴在Mikele身上閉起眼睛打算直接原地就寢，「回房間睡！醒醒！我抱不動你！」身材比在座的法國人都還要矮小的義大利人慌張的想爬起來可是卻被男友死死壓住，最後看不下去的亞瑟幫Mikele抱起Florent，把人送進房間後回到只剩下自己的客廳。

　　亞瑟索性橫躺在沙發上，高大的身體佔滿所有座位，翹著修長的雙腿踩在扶手上輕鬆的搖晃著，他打開通訊軟體點開男友的未讀訊息，看了一會兒回英國探親的高文傳了一些詭異的英國菜跟小貓小狗的照片後，按下了通話鈕。

 

　　「嘿！亞瑟！沒想到你會打給我！想我了嗎？」迅速接起電話的高文喜出望外的大喊著，正陪著家人逛街的他一直想著如果現在能牽著男友一起走在滿是情侶地百貨公司該有多好，沒想到對方就真的打來了！

　　「有、有一點啦……」剛被兩對情侶鬧的昏頭轉向，亞瑟突然有點想念高文家安靜的客廳跟對方溫暖的懷抱，「你知道的，我的哥哥們……很難讓人不感到心累。」

　　「我懂，非常懂！」高文在電話另一頭點頭如搗蒜，一想到Mikele跟Florent完全不在意旁人眼光的放閃態度就覺得又羨慕又可恨，因為他好不容易追到的情人一定不會同意讓他在大庭廣眾這樣做。

　　「嘿，下次來我家玩吧，哥哥們想認識認識你。」短暫沉默後，亞瑟拋出了宛如見父母般的邀約，高文倒抽了一口氣後，苦笑著回道：「……好，可是我還沒求婚。」

　　「不用啦！現在也不會答應你，人來就好了。」亞瑟笑著答道，他舒服的伸了個懶腰後在沙發上換了個姿勢，接著又向高文丟出另一個爆炸性的問題：「你到底是從什麼時候開始喜歡我的啊？」

　　「？！」

  
  
  
  


 

～Fin～

**Author's Note:**

> 自己是覺得很可愛啦XD不知道你們怎麼想？  
> 對不起我把札特寫成小屁孩XDDDDD
> 
> 私設米、flo跟安東都是彎的，札特是雙，亞瑟彎曲中  
> 然後當初米追flo追得很辛苦，因為flo有點傻XD  
> 安東被札特的才華吸引，札特也覺得安東有意思就主動接近他，彼此都有感情後安東卻跨不過師生障壁，後來反被著急的札特推倒之類的
> 
> 以上設定，我是不會寫出來的!!!(幹


End file.
